C'est mon cadeau
by lilynatou
Summary: Elle est entêtée, caracterielle et amoureuse mais se tuerait plutôt que de lui avouer, il est insupportable, arrogant et amoureux ... Lorsqu'elle fait qq chose qu'elle va regretter yatil un espoir de parvenir à une fin logique ? ma 1ere hist.


**Auteur : Lilynatou**

**Disclamer : Suis pas sur ke vous ayez besoin que je vous le dise mais bon…**

**Tout à JKR que j'adore à part qu'elle m'énerve serieusement à tuer tous les maraudeurs, vous allez voir que dans le prochain y aura plus de Lupin. Bref tout est quand même à elle sauf ce que j'ai inventé (paaas possiiible).**

**Note de mi : C'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgeant s'il vous plaiiiit. Bon je sais je me suis pas foulé c'est qu'une one-shot mais quand même. Mille merci à ma Lory pour ses critiques, ses corrections et pleins d'autres trucs encore.**

**Résumé : Ils sont en sixième années, vous le savez la petite Lily ( que j'adore) a un très mauvais caractère, dans cette fic elle est love de James mais ne veut surtout pas lui avouer et continue à se comporter comme une garce avec lui pour tout cacher. Mais va elle enfin ouvrir les yeux…**

**C'est mon cadeau !**

Lily ouvrit un œil doucement, son coussin amoureusement séré dans ses bras. Elle avait encore rêvé de cet abruti cet arrogant, ce frimeur, cet imbécile enfin bon son merveilleux et adorable James.

_Ah non, Lily ! Commence pas, comment pense tu cacher ton jeu en … _Oh qu'est ce qu'elle en avait marre de lui, pourquoi l'avait il fit tomber amoureuse de LUI à la fin. _En fait,_ pensa elle, _je lui aurais dit depuis longtemps s'il arrêtait de me faire des avances_, mais le fait qu'il soit si sûr de lui l'agaçait.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par un oreiller qui lui percuta le visage de plein fouet.

DEBOUT LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT AMOUREUSE !

_C'est pas possible _

Je vais te …

Mais elle fut couper dans sa menace par son espèce d'andouille de voisine de chambre. En fait elle l'aimait beaucoup sa petite Alice Gobe Blanche. Le seul problème est que c'était une vraie, mais alors une vraie comère, et complètement tarée avec ça.

Alooors, fit elle, tel un prédateur, que faisait ton preux chevalier cette nuit ?

La jeune fille en était maintenant sûre, elle allait l'égorger.

Que racontes-tu encore comme débileries, grogna t- elle, car elle n 'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Débilerie hein … fit une jeune fille à la voix douce à côté d'elle.

_Aïe_, la ça allait se compliquer, si sa meilleure amie, Aloha Hanks s'en mélait s'en était finit d'elle. Elle ne savait pas par quel moyen mais la jolie chinoise qui était assise sur son lit en ce moment devinait toujours tout sur la jolie rousse. Lily avait parfois la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.

JAAAMES, JAAAAMES, JAAAAMES.

Alice hurlait à la mort les mains sur le cœur, les yeux fermés, et la tête vers le ciel avec une voix d'hystérique. Aloha ajouta malicieusement.

Ne t'en fait pas, on a bien dormi quand même, mais je t'assure qu'un réveil original comme celui là, à deux heure du matin c'est assez stupéfiant.

J'ai…

Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête compatissante en montrant la petite blonde aux cheveux frisés qui sautait partout en hurlant des JAMES toujours aussi hystériques. Lily rougit sans s'en rendre compte.

_C'est pas vrai !_ Elle avait encore parlé dans son sommeil et il avait fallu qu'elle dise ce nom, maudit soit elle, elle allait en entendre parler. Elle aurait encore préféré que les filles entendent n'importe quoi (du style « Rogue t'es craquant ») mais surtout pas CA. Elle tenta :

J'ai rêvé que j'étais en train de l'engueuler, lâcha t-elle mauvaise.

MAIS BIEN SUR ! hurla la blonde qui sautait toujours partout.

Si tu veux mon avis la manière dont tu as crié ressemblait à tout sauf à une prise de tête, je dirai même que c'était dit d'une manière _amoureuse._ Ajouta la brune sournoisement.

La jolie rousse se leva en colère et marcha sur une petite boîte. Elle baissa les yeux, intriguée et remarqua un joli petit paquet cadeau à ses pieds, en fait il y en avait plein d'autre. _Noel. _Elle se baissa pour prendre la petite boîte enveloppé dans un papier rouge vif sur lequel défilaient des petits cœurs. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un superbe médaillon en cœur avec un _James_ gravé dessus cela l'énerva, elle ne supportait pas de cadeaux venant de sa part, elle était censé le détester, ce qui arrivait dés qu'il prenait son air suffisant. Une petite carte était tombée du paquet. Elle la ramassa rageusement et la lut, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ses amies s'inquiétèrent finalement elle releva la tête hors d'elle, froissa le papier et murmura :

Mais pour qui il se prend ?

Caaalme toi, firent ses amies qui voyaient l'orage arriver, si ce n'était pas pour dire la tempête.

Mais la jeune fille se leva et se précipita en dehors de la chambre comme une furie. Ses deux amies après s'être échangé un regard entendu se jetèrent sur le papier froissé qui avait roulé sous une commode se cognant bêtement la tête dessus par la même occasion. Elles déplièrent celui-ci avidement et lurent :

_Cher amour de ma vie_

_J'espère que ce cadeau remuera tes jolies petites fesses toutes fermes pour venir enfin me demander en mariage, ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'aimerai pas trop tardé pour m'occuper de la créations de mes héritiers moi._

_Celui que tu aimes à la folie._

Tandis qu'Alice s'écrouler de rire par terre, la jeune asiatique porta une main à sa bouche :

C'est pas possible il est suicidaire ce mec.

Il va se prendre la raclée de sa vie le pauvre amoureux, hurla Alice écroulée au sol.

Il est pas croyable ce mec quand même, il l'aime à la folie, il peut être super gentil et Paf faut toujours qu'il gâche tout. Bon Alice je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on aille tirer ce pauvre nigaut des griffes de cette tigresse, tu viens ?

OK ! fit elle joyeuse en se relevant rapidement.

* * *

- Patmol ! ( j'ai pas besoin de vous faire les présentations) c'est toi qui m'as offert ça, fit James en sortant un superbe poignard d'une boite en ébène.

Bah ouai, ça te plait ? fit il hésitant devant les yeux exorbités de son ami.

Un peu que ça me plaît, j'en ai toujours voulu un, ils sont super rares à trouver ! Il se jeta sur son ami qui tomba à la renverse.

Mais t'es fou lâche moi espèce de pantoufle de veracrasse.

Je t'AIIIIIIME , hurla-t'il comme un gamin en embrassant son ami partout où il le pouvait (pas sur la bouche, vous ne faites pas d'illusions).Son ami lui hurlait dessus en le frappant, mais James ne lâchait pas prise et ne cesser de faire des déclarations d'amour enflammées à son meilleur ami.

Mais t'es complètement malade, espèce d'obséder, je m'appelle pas Lily moi, espèce de siffoné du cerveau, faut que tu change tes lunettes. LUNARD, QUEUDVERT ! À L'AIIIIIDE !

Ce fut ce moment que Lily choisit pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

POTTER !

Elle s'arrêta net devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. L'espèce d'abruti qui était le sujet de sa visite était en ce moment même allongé sur Sirius qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Et elle aurait juré en venant ici entendre des cris de déclarations d'_amour._ Le jeune homme lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, car la vue de sa petite Lily le laissait toujours abassourdi, rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

La jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention et lorsqu'elle sortit de son choc, elle redevint aussi rouge que la minutes précédente tellement elle était en rage.

ESPECE D'ABRUTI FINI …

C'est dingue ça ! la coupa-t-il, chaque fois que je fais une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un, il faut que je me fasse insulté de la pire sorte. Enfin , il prit un air faussement atristé, puis-je connaître ta réponse belle damoiselle.

QUELLE RÉPONSE, hurla-t-elle de plus belle, bien que légèrement désarçonné.

Hé bien, fit il comme si c'était évident, tu viens me demander en mariage…

La jeune fille saisit un vase sur la commode qui se trouvait près d'elle et le balança en direction de la figure de James qui l'évita de justesse.

TU…, reprit elle, mais elle fut de nouveau couper par le jeune homme, qui gardait son calme et son foutu sourire narquois.

Ne t'énerve pas pour ça, je t'apprendrai à viser, c'est promis, tu ne peux pas trouver meilleur maître que moi dans toute l'école.

TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER ÉSPÈCE DE PETIT ARROGANT, POURRI GÂTÉ.

Elle sortit le collier de sa poche de chemise de nuit. Et elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle se trouvait en petit nuisette ( de coton, faut pas charier quand même, vous imaginez pas de la petite dentelle, on parle de Lily là) devant le pire mateur de cette foutu école. Elle se rendit compte aussi que lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir laissé passer ce petit détail, car il la regardait en ce moment même avec des yeux apréciateurs, il ajouta d'ailleurs :

Tu sais Lily, t'es grave sexy dans ta petite nuisette, tu devrai venir me rendre visite comme ça plus souvent.

POTTER, ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ET D'ABORD C'EST QUOI CA ? fit elle en lui agitant le collier sous le nez.

Ca, c'est un collier et qui plus est, un cadeau, lui expliqua il lentement comme si c'était une débile.

Merci Potter, ça je crois que j'avais remarqué mais…

DE L'OR BLANC CRISTALIEN MAGIQUE ! hurla Rémus qui s'était rapproché pour observer l'objet, mais ça coûte les yeux de la tête, t'a acheté ça où ?

J'ai mes sources, fit il de son petit air tout fier.

Mais c'est une manie ou quoi de me couper la parole, je me fiche eperduement de ce que c'est, tu peux le reprendre, elle lui jeta au visage.

Ses deux amies entrèrent à ce moment là :

Oups trop tard elle l'a fait, c'est ta faute, si t'étais pas tomber dans les escaliers, chuchota Aloha à sa voisine.

Mais le couple ne les remarqua pas.

Très bien, je vais l'offrir à Amanda, peut-être saura elle aprécier le geste, ELLE.

_Amanda, ah non ! Je vais pas l'envoyer dans les bras de cette poufiasse en chaleur, et puis c'est mon cadeau après tout. _Mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde la face ; elle répondit :

C'est ça, et n'oublie pas de l'inviterdans ton litsur ta lettre romantique ! Ah oui au fait, très délicat ta lettre Potter, d'un autre côté je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu espérer venant de toi, lâcha t-elle d'un rire nerveux.

Elle croisa le regard de son interlocuteur et crut y décelé de la tristesse tout à coup. Elle sortit aussitôt en claquant la porte pour que personne ne remarque son trouble. Elle se dirigea droit vers sa chambre et lorsqu'elle y fut, elle se jeta sur son lit en pleurant.

_Quel sale petit frimeur arrogant, j'arrive pas à le croire, pourquoi fait il ça ?Pourquoi gâche t-il tout ? Il est parfois si immonde et d'autre fois si gentil, craquant, adorable, attentionné. Peut-être suis-je moi aussi une garce, peut-être que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui à me comporter ainsi alors que je l'aime tant. Et puis son cadeau était si beau, j'ai failli le garder avant de lire cette lettre, mais tout de même comment peut-on être aussi arrogant ?_

Deux jeunes filles déboulèrent dans la chambre. La jeune blonde s'exprima la première.

Lily, t'es folle qu'est ce qui t 'as pris, tu… Aie, ça fait maleuh !

Aloha venait d'écraser le pied de son ami pour la faire taire, lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de l'état de Lily. Lily essuya rapidement ses larmes pour éssayer de dissimuler sa tristesse, mais trop tard.

Lily, ma puce, te met pas dans un état pareil, voyons.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie et commença à lui carresser les cheveux tendrement. La jeune fille se releva doucement.

Merci, mais …

Tu sais, il y a aucun mal à se laisser aller de temps en temps. Tu ne peux pas porter ce masque étèrnelement, et ceci est valable aussi pour James.

T'en fais pas je m'en sors très bien … Et n'en profite pas pour me jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui toi , lui dit elle avec un grand sourire en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule.

N'importe qui hein … ? fit la jolie asiatique sournoisement.

Lily se jeta sur elle tandis qu'Alice se mélait aux deux filles déchainées sur le lit.

Ah enfin une situation qui me convient !

* * *

- CORNEDRUE !

Ouiii papaaaaa, répondit celui-ci d'un air enfantin.

Qu'est ce que tu lui a encore fait ?

Evidemment, c'est moi le fautif !

OUI, c'est toi ! hurla cette fois Lupin

J'ai rien fait, je lui ai offert un cadeau et comme d'ab, elle est jamais contente.

Ben voyons ! se mela soudain Sirius. Si tu veux tout savoir mon cher Lunard ; James a écrit une lettre à sa belle amoureuse avec TOUTE la délicatesse qu'on lui connaît, ça t'éclaire ?

Traitre, lâcha James

T'as fait ça ?

SI ! Mais derrière je lui ai écris un super poème qui m'a prit des mois mais celui là, elle a l'air de l'avoir oublier.

Moi je donnerai le cadeau à Amanda, marmonna Sirius pour lui même, juste pour voir si elle s'en fiche _vraiment._

Malheureusement le grand brun l'entendit.

C'est ce que je vais faire, fit il déterminé, ça lui apprendra, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a dit de lui donner.

Rémus jeta un regard noir à Sirius puis se tourna vers James.

Tu vas pas faire ça James, enfin de l'or blanc cristalien magique, ça ne s'offre pas à n'importe qui.

M'en fiche, elle le mérite pas, c'est elle la pourrie gâtée.

Vous savez, il est midi, bon je sais qu'on s'est levé tard et que c'est pour ça que l'on a pas été au p'tit dej mais là j'ai faim.

C'était généralement le seul sujet pour lequel Peter déniait ouvrir la bouche ( vous l'avez compris ; celui là je l'aime pas). Mais les maraudeurs étaient plutôt de son avis et ils quittèrent tous leur chambre pour la grande salle.

* * *

Lily n'avait pas faim, elle ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs au groupe des maraudeurs assis un peu plus loin. Elle eut tout à coup un haut-le-cœur. James était en train de donner SON cadeau à une autre fille. Mais le pire c'était qu'il l'offrait à cette espèce d'allumeuse d'Amanda qui était toujours pelotée contre lui. Elle aurait voulu la gifler. Celle-ci le prit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lily tremblait, elle aurait égorgé cette poufiasse.

Elle fut néanmoins sortie de ses songes par Dumbledore qui attirait leur intention en frappant son verre de sa petite cuillère (vous la connaissiez pas celle-là) Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

Je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose de quelque peut inhabituel à Pouddlard mais que j'ai cédé à la demande des préfets en chef. Ceci mon en effet demander la permission d'un second bal de noel, ce soir même afin d'égayer la soirée de ceux qui ont fait le choix de passer les vacances parmi nous. Je vous annonce donc qu'après le dîner de ce soir, le bal de noel des pensionnaires aura lieu. Sur ce bon appétit.

Là dessus tout le monde ,ou presque acclama les deux préfets en chef.

* * *

- Lily mais dépêche toi voyons le bal commence dans une demi-heure et tu ne t'es pas préparée.

M'en fiche, j'y vais pas, répondit celle-ci à la petite blonde.

Ah ça, cela m'étonnerai vraiment, lança joyeusement Aloha en l'attrapant pour l'asseoir devant la coiffeuse.

Vous m'énerver avec touts vos bidules, ronchonna Lily

Ma chère, ces bidules comme vous dites s'appellent du maquillage, qui d'ailleurs va bientôt être appliqué sur votre joli minoi par deux professionnelles. Mrs Hanks, la poudre s'il vous plait, fit elle en tendant la main vers son amie.

Pffffffff…. Vous êtes chiante, souffla Lily.

Elle se fit ainsi dorlotée pendant vingt minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse enfilé de force une superbe robe, que personnelement elle trouvait un peu trop osée mais de toute évidence tout commentaires auraient été vain. Les jeunes filles la montèrent ensuite sur une petite paire de sandalette à talons.

Lily tu es sublime, la complimenta Aloha.

Ouai en fait tu es tout simplement excise, ajouta Alice.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit à contre-cœur jusqu'à la grande salle.

* * *

Le bal avait à présent commencé depuis une demie heure, et James trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer, ses deux amies étaient sûrement parti danser avec leur cavalier.

Il prit le temps de l'observer ; elle était tout simplement merveilleuse dans sa longue robe émeraude sans bretelles, évasée à partir des genoux. Celle-ci mettait en valeur ses jolies formes car elle lui moulait joliment le corps. Ses cheveux avaient été redressés haut laissant échappé plein de jolies mèches rousses rebelle qui encadrait superbement son visage. Elle était maquillée avec beaucoup de finesse, ce qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

Il entraîna sa compagne à la même table que sa proie. Il s'assit en face d'elle en prenant bien soin de prendre son amie dans ses bras, se faisant violence pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras de la superbe créature qu'il avait en face de lui.

Alors Lily, la fête se passe bien ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais et observa ce couple répugnant. Amanda portait SON collier, et était lové tout contre SON James.

Tu n'as pas de cavalier Lily, se moqua t-elle. Celle-ci lui répondit par un regard noir et parti.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une autre partie de la salle. Rémus tira une Aloha boudeuse des bras de son petit copain.

Aloha faut absolument que tu m'aide !

La jeune fille fut traînée de force jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryfondors.

Mais enfin Rémus est ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer ?

Pas le temps, il faut que tu me fasses entrer dans votre dortoir.

Et pourquoi ? fit elle surprise

Il faut absolument que l'on retrouve la lettre de James.

Tu veux la refaire lire à Lily ? Tu crois pas que ça agraverait légèrement les choses ? ajouta elle sans comprendre.

Tu m'énerves, d'après ce que je sais il lui aurait aussi écrit un poème au dos de sa lettre super délicate.

Ça change tout, s'exclama t-elle

Et ce fut cette fois lui qui fut traîné jusqu'au dortoir des jeunes filles.

Il est où ? s'enquit Rémus.

Bah en fait je sais pas, il doit être tombé quelque part par terre.

Les jeunes gens le cherchèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que :

Je l'ai trouvé ! fit Aloha victorieuse en brandissant une petite boule de papier au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Alors que son amie se faisait entraînée hors du bal sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Lily s'avançait d'un air décidé vers le couple qui dansait.

Potter, il faut que je te parle !

Ah oui ! lui lança t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Et bien vas y on a pas toute la nuit , lâcha Amanda mauvaise

Il me semble pas avoir dit que je voulais parler à Potter et à sa pétasse

Toi, fit elle en s'avançant menaçante.

Amanda s'il te plait laisse nous, fit il galament.

La jeune fille le regarda, choquée, et après avoir lancer un dernier regard noir à Lily, elle partit le nez en l'air en roulant des hanches.

Tu voulais me parler douce Lily ?

Oui, Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment ?

Comment ça, qu'est ce que j'ai ? fit-il d'un air innocent

Tu sais bien, tu n'es pas pareil depuis ce matin.

Ah oui, je ne m'occupe plus assez de toi ? Il faudrait savoir à la fin …

Non, mentit elle, ce n'est pas ça je … me fiche de ça … ça ne me fait rien que tu m'ignore, cela me fait même des vacances.

Ah bon bizzare, j'aurai cru le contraire, c'est le fait que j'ai offert le cadeau à Amanda alors ?

Il était heureux, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire, il maîtrisait totalement la situation même si le fait qu'elle nit en bloc le contrarié quelque peu, mais, foi de maraudeurs, il la ferait craquer.

N'importe quoi, je me fiche de ce bidule que tu lui as donné. Mais d'un autre côté cela me montre un fois de plus ton savoir faire avec les filles, tu leur offres des cadeaux pour leur reprendre.

Donc tu es jalouse ! fit-il triomphant

Non, c'est juste une constatation et une question de principes.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, Sirius avait raison, cette fille était la pire tête de mule de cette école, si ce n'était pas d'Angleterre. Mais d'un autre côté il aimait ça car il trouvait enfin un adversaire à sa taille. Bien que le jeu passait en seconde position car il était éperdument amoureux de cette jolie entêtée.

De plus en plus bizzar, tu comprendras que je ne vois pas du tout ton problème alors, tu peux m'éclairer s'il te plais ?

_AÏE, _la jeune fille se maudissait, elle s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup et là, elle était dans la m… jusqu'au cou. Il était hors de question qu'elle avoue quoique ce soit. Mais alors pourquoi était elle venue le voir ?

Je…je…je…

Oui…, l'encouragea t-il.

Tu m'agaces.

Ah oui, t'avoueras que t'es étrange comme fille quand même, bon tu voulais me dire quoi alors ? fit-il ravit, ce qui énerva la jeune fille.

Je … Je … Oh et puis tu m'énerves, elle se retourna pour partir. Il lui attrapa le bras.

Allons Lily, pourquoi es-tu aussi entêtée ? Avoue cela t'énerve que je m'occupe d'Amanda que tu détestes et tu es morte de jalousie que je lui ai offert le cadeau.

Tu vois ! C'est ça qui m'agace chez toi ! Tu es arrogant, sur de toi…

Pourtant c'est la vérité.

En plus tu continues.

Écoute Lily, d'accord, on va faire à ta manière. Donc je n'ai rien dit. Que voulais tu me dire ?

Euh…

Ca n'a pas l'air de mieux avancer.

Pour la seconde fois elle se retourna pour partir mais James la rattrapa de nouveau.

Lily, c'est lâche ce que tu fais.

Tu m'agaces, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais quand je te l'ai rendu, et tu le savais très bien tu n'es qu'un…

Arrête toi là Lily, ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas super craquante quand tu t'énerves, au contraire, mais là tu vas devenir vulgaire et cela ne te vas pas du tout.

Tu m'agaces, fit-elle en croisant les bras d'une mine boudeuse, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte du petit signe qu'échangeait son interlocuteur avec Sirius.

Tu as beaucoup de vocabulaire ce soir, se moqua t-il en lui relevant le menton doucement.

Il la regardait intensément avec ses beaux yeux brillants, et elle détestait ça, non en fait, elle adorait ça. À ce moment un petit papier vint voler dans ses mains, elle le regarda intriguée et le déplia, du bon côté cette fois. Elle le lut et ses yeux s'humidifiaient au fil de sa lecture, elle releva la tête.

C'est toi qui m'as écrit ça ? fit-elle d'une voix émue.

Tu ne l'avais pas lu ? fit-il surpris.

Non, puis elle se ressaisit tout à coup, cela n'efface quand même pas ce que tu avais écris…

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le jeune homme l'attrapa doucement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fille faillit se retirer pour le gifler mais elle se rappela.

_Tu ne peux pas porter ce masque éternellement et ceci est valable aussi pour James._

Aloha avait raison, son jeu était fini. A peine eut elle penser cela qu'elle mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et répondit à son baiser. Quelque chose vola au creux de la main de James. Les deux jeunes gens décollèrent leurs lèvres doucement et se regardèrent passionnément.

Je t'aime, dit tendrement James en lui attachant son collier autour du cou.

La jeune fille regarda le collier puis, les yeux brillants elle répondit.

Moi aussi je t'aime James.

Là-dessus ils se réembrassèrent amoureusement et tendrement, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Les trois autres maraudeurs, et les deux amies de Lily regardaient la scène de plus loin.

Je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise chose grogna Sirius, maintenant on va avoir deux tourteraux sur le dos en permanence, moi je préférais lorsqu'ils se battaient.

Ah oui répondit Lupin, coquinement, c'est pourtant toi qui a été récupérer ce collier au coup d'Amanda.

Le pacte que l'on a fait m'arrangeait bien c'est tout.

Quel pacte s'enquit la petite blonde.

Disons que Sirius à fait un pacte, que je trouve ceci-dit malsain, en usant de son …

On va dire de mon charme.

Oui c'est ça confirma Rémus

Tout le monde pouffa.

ON A RÉUSSI, hurlèrent ils soudain tous ensembles joyeusement.

Ouaip, ajouta Sirius, et je vous parie que cela sera moi le témoin de James et le parrain de leur rejeton.

Tout le monde pouffa, et pourtant …

**VOILAAAA, j'éspère de tout cœur qu'elle vous a plut et s'iiiil vous plaiiit, review, même pour critiquer ça fait progresser.**

**Et si elle vous a plut j'en ferai d'autre.**

**Bisouuuuuuuuus à tout le monde.**

**Lilynatou**


End file.
